


Between

by Jeoshuahan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friendship, How Do I Tag, Just trust the process, Little Fluff, M/M, istg its a trash, no need for tissues, semi-angst, trash, trust the process
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeoshuahan/pseuds/Jeoshuahan
Summary: A story of Wonwoo falling in love with his bestfriend, Joshua.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Between

**Author's Note:**

> Hello please do not expect anything from this fic. I'm still trying to be a better writer. It's worst than you could ever imagine. Don't be hard on me im a babie.  
> Also!!!!!  
> As the story goes on you'll notice na mas dumadami ang filipino words. Sorry my braincells can't handle a full english fic.  
> Sorry in advance for any grammatical and spelling errors.

Wonwoo and Joshua have been friends since their college days. They were each other's go-to person especially when tough times comes. They spent their everyday lives together and reached their goals together. Their schoolmates call them "Inseparable" and some even call them "soulmates". They suit each other well, they're the perfect example of opposite attracts.

Wonwoo is a shy and reserved person. He doesn't talk much and he takes a lot of time to adjust in a new environment. On the other side, Joshua is a very happy go lucky person, he is very friendly and is very jolly. If sunshine is a person then that would be Joshua, a person who brings light and happiness to everyone.

Some may ask, how did they end up being friends when they're very different from each other? Well it's a long story but to make it short but detailed, Wonwoo got lost in their campus way back their first day as a college student. Wonwoo doesn't have any other choice but to ask someone for a help and so destiny did his job very well and made Wonwoo and Joshua met at the coffee vending machine. Joshua was wearing black shirt in which only old students our allowed to wear, it's the university's way of helping the newbies find someone the can ask about the campus. So, Wonwoo approached Joshua and asked if he can help him find his room.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt but can you please help me find my room? Bago kasi ako dito kaya 'di ko pa alam mga pasikot-sikot" nahihiyang tanong ni Wonwoo 

"Oh hello! Sure. May I ask for your class schedule card? Andun kasi nakalagay yung assigned room" Joshua answered in a very friendly way. The older then realized na mag k-klase pala sila, so they went to their classroom together. And from the on, they were inseparable. 

Wonwoo is very thankful that he found Joshua that day because he knows that if he didn't ask him, he would probably be late on the first day of school, which he doesn't like because it might lead to a bad impression to his teacher. Joshua is just as thankful too because on that day he met someone he did not expect to be part of his life this long. He even thought that if not because of Wonwoo, he might not have survived his college days. That's just how close they are.   
Wonwoo and Joshua graduated with flying colors and became registered medical laboratory scientists. 

_But just like any other friendship, someone can't help themselves to fall in love._

_\---_

As their friendship is getting deeper, Wonwoo found himself falling in love with his bestfriend. Trust him, he tried his best not to fall deeper because he doesn't want to ruin what they currently have but life's a bitch and made him fall deeper. And as time passes by, Wonwoo can't help but to think if he should confess or not, knowing that there's a big risk if he decided to confess; Joshua may or may not reciprocate his feelings.

Wonwoo tried to give Joshua some little hints about his feelings but the clueless and dense boy seems to not notice it, and maybe, he's too busy with his career. Wonwoo also tried observing if Joshua's actions reflects to his actions, but Joshua's actions is so hard to read because the boy is very friendly and clingy to everyone. lol

The younger can't handle his feelings anymore, so he asked one of his childhood friend, Seungcheol, for an advice. 

"What should I do, dude? I can't just continue my life like this you know. hirap na hirap na ako" Wonwoo said as he took a sip of his beer.

"You know what Won, I was also at your situation way back high school. I fell in love with a friend but I chose not to confess up until today." Seungcheol bitterly smile as he remembers that person. "I honestly regret not confessing but I think I did the best decision because now I see him becoming the man that I prayed him to become." he continued and took a sip of his beer.

"did it hurt?" Wonwoo consciously asked, "it did. up until now" the older answered with all honesty. "so, if you don't want to live your life regretting not letting that person know that you love him, then go and confess. Just like what my mom said, it's better to expect the worst than to live a life full of regrets because of not trying" Seungcheol said looking directly into Wonwoo's eyes and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" the younger asked and held Seungcheol's hand. "I'm leaving" the older answered without looking back. "Huh? we're not done talking yet and you did not even finished your beer," Wonwoo said.

"I'm sorry I can't take this anymore. I need to leave but before I go, I want to tell you something" Seungcheol then looked at Wonwoo with tears on his eyes, "Just like what I said a while ago, I regret not confessing but I'm glad I didn't. Thank you, Wons. Thank you for becoming the person I hoped and prayed you become, and for the last time, I just want to say that I am very proud of you," Seungcheol said and left without looking back.

A minute later Wonwoo recieved a message from Seungcheol saying, _'Please don't make the same mistake as me'_ and _'Take care'_ and so, that night Wonwoo decided to do what he think is right.

Morning came and Wonwoo sent a message to Joshua 

To: Shushu

_You're free tonight, right? You can't lie, I know your work schedule. Let's eat dinner together I have some important things to tell_

Sent.

From: Shushu

_Okay :) Just send me the address of the place. I also have to tell you something_

Few hours later

The day went by smoothly, Wonwoo is currently waiting for Joshua to arrive on their meeting place, nervously. It's actually been a while since the last time they saw each other, 3 months to be exact. Both are busy with their works.

10 minutes later, Joshua arrived looking as beautiful as ever, making Wonwoo's heart go cartwheeling - if that makes sense - "Hey, sorry I'm late. It's friday so heavy traffic." Joshua apologized. "Nah, it's okay. How are you? It's been a while" Wonwoo asked.

"I'm good! Better, actually" Joshua smiles, "how about you?" the older asked. "I'm good, too. We were both too busy to even hangout. I missed you." Wonwoo said with sadness in his eyes, "awe I missed you, too" the older answered. As soon as their food arrived they ate quietly and when they were done eating, they just had a casual talk.

"by the way, what do you want to tell me ba?" Joshua asked as he remembers what Wonwo texted this morning. "oh about that...I'll tell you later. ikaw muna mauna" Wonwoo nervously replied.

"you sure?" the older asked, "yes" he replied.

"First of all, please don't be mad. I know we said we should not keep a secret from each other but I really had to. (I won't get mad - Wonwoo). Okay, I have a boyfriend and we've been dating for almost a year now. I met him at the hospital I work in. He's a doctor and he's a great person. Eventhough his busy with his work he still make time for me. He makes sure that I'm okay. Again, sorry for hiding this to you, I just decided not to share it to anyone until I feel like I'm sure about our relationship." Joshua explained which surprised Wonwoo. 

The younger honestly did not know what to say, he's shocked, hurt, and happy for Joshua. Shocked because he did not expect for Joshua to hide this from him, hurt because we all know that he loves him and even planned to confess, and lastly, happy because Joshua found someone who loves him and makes him happy. 

"Hey, are you mad?" Joshua worriedly asked. 

"uh no, I'm just shocked because you hid it very well and I'm very happy for you. I hope he will love you for a long time. I can see in your eyes that you really love him, Shushu" Wonwoo tried his best to act happy in front of his bestfriend.

"Thank you, Wonnie. I thought you'll be mad. Thank you for understanding. I'm done talking, it's your turn." Joshua said.

"Can we talk about it outside? at the balcony?"

"yeah sure" and so they went outside.

"Shu, before anything else I just want to tell you that I am genuinely happy for you. I just really need to let this all out" Wonwoo starts talking,

"I like you. No, actually, I love you. I've been in love with you since college. I find everything about you so loveable and precious. Your smile that always gives me energy and lifts up my mood instantly, your eyes that holds the universe, your voice that always soothes me when I'm having a hard time, your hug which provides me warmth, and your existence that made my life way better than I could ever imagine. Every time I look at you, I always get lost in your beautiful stares. Every time I look at your eyes, I cant help but ask myself 'will those be able to look at me like the way I look at those?' 'will those eyes shine on me too?' but I can't find any answer, you're very hard to read or maybe I already know the answer but decided to swift it off because I got scared..." 

Wonwoo held Joshua's hand as he continues to talk, "I know this isn't the right time to confess but I can't keep hiding this anymore. I've been holding these feelings for such a long time. But Joshua, I am not telling you this to destroy your current relationship, okay? A friend of mine just told me that it's better to hurt my self with the reality than living a life full of regrets just because I did not confess. I know I'm risking our precious friendship here and I'm honestly scared of what's coming next. I'm afraid of losing you but I also don't want you to get uncomfortable with me, so if you want me to stay away from you then I will respect it." Wonwoo said as he let go of Joshua's hands and took a 2 step back ward.

Joshua is speechless, his mind still processing what his bestfriend just told him. Both of them stayed quiet for almost a minute, just looking at each others eyes, reading each others facial expressions. Mixed emotions. Pain, sadness, hurt, and more. 

Joshua broke the silence by saying...

_"Wonwoo, I like you, too"_

\---

DAYS LATER

  
"Hey baby, how's your day? You look gloomy these past few days" Jeonghan, Joshua's boyfriend, said as he cupped the latter's face. "I'm fine, Jjong. Your shift will end now, right? Wanna go out?" Joshua asked. "hmm are you asking me for a date?" the older teased, "maybe?" the latter answered, "It's a date then! I'll just go and get my things" Jeonghan said as he left Joshua on the ward. 

After almost two hours of walking and buying things, both Jeonghan and Joshua decided to take a rest inside a cafe nearby. While waiting for their orders, Joshua made his boyfriend pick four best shots from their photos today for his instagram feed. 

"Love, I think this one is better than this one" Joshua said

"Ahuh, every picture looks so good, baby. We're both handsome and photogenic you know" Jeonghan humbly replies which earned an eye roll from Joshua.

"By the way, baby, how was your dinner with Wonnie? You haven't talked about it yet" Jeonghan asked as he took a sip on his favorite drink - _espresso_

Joshua's expression visibly changed, from happy to nervous and sad. Jeonghan noticed it so he reached for his baby's hand and looked at him in the eyes, hoping that Joshua will get the message Jeonghan is trying to convey. You can tell me.

Though Jeonghan doesn't know why he's suddenly nervous and scared. It feels like Joshua will be taken away from him, it feels like if he let go of Joshua's hands, he might not be able to hold it ever again, but he shrugged it off. _nag o-overthink ka lang._

"We had a great dinner. Their food were really great and the ambiance is very calming, we should go there next time." Joshua's trying to sound okay though he's really nervous right now. He's scared that Jeonghan will get mad at Wonwoo and him. He's preparing himself for the worst thing to happen. "That's great then. What else happened, Joshua?" the older asked as he holds the younger's hand tighter. _Putangina bakit ako kinakabahan?_

"H-he c-confessed" the younger quietly said, afraid of what will Jeonghan's reaction. "and?" Jeonghan replies, "never mind. I think I know what happened next." the older continued.

Both went silent. No one have the courage to continue the topic knowing that someone will get hurt but Jeonghan knows that he needs to do what is right. And so, Jeonghan did what he think is right.

"So, I guess all these time it's still him. You must be wondering how I knew that you had a feelings for Wonwoo, so I think it's time for me to tell you this. Remember when I saw you drunk at the bar nearby my condo? That was when we I was still courting you, in case you can't remember. While I was carrying you to get inside my car, I got shocked because you started crying. I thought there's a problem in your family or what but when I asked you what's wrong, there is only one thing that came out from your mouth and that is 'Wonwoo'. Just by that I knew that you had a feelings for him. Why? because that was also the day you told me that you think Wonwoo likes someone. But look, all these time it was you who he likes." Jeonghan explained. He did not even noticed that he's already crying. He loves Joshua so much. So fcking much.

"I guess this is the end? I mean, why would I stop you from being with someone you longed to have? Who am I to stop you." Jeonghan smiled bitterly. 

Finally, Joshua speaks up... "I-it's not what you think it is" but then Jeonghan hushed him. 

"One minute from now, I'll stand up from my seat and leave this place. I want you to not stop me. For now, let me stare at your face and cherish the last minute that I'll spend with you." Jeonghan said while crying.

Joshua stayed quiet, he doesn't know what to say. Everything happened so quickly. This is not what he wants.

After one minute, Jeonghan stood up from his seat, still looking at Joshua. He's trying his best to smile but his tears won't stop.

"It was a nice journey with you. But now it's time for you to finally go back home." Jeonghan said. "But I want to stay with you, Jeonghan" the younger is now crying. 

"Joshua, I need to let you go. Don't worry about me, I'm okay... no scratch that, I'm not okay. I'm honestly hurting. I want to fcking argue with the universe right now. Gusto ko silang murahin kasi putangina ang sakit. Why can't I just be happy with you? Why do they need to hurt me like this? I honestly want to be selfish right now and just ask you to stay but that will just lead to a toxic relationship. I want you to be happy, and if the universe said that your happiness is a life without me then I'll respect that because I love you so much. But before I go, Shua, I want you to promise me that you won't blame yourself, okay? Loving someone isn't a mistake. Ganito nga yata pag nag mahal ang isang tao no? Gagawin lahat para mapasaya lang ang taong mahal niya" 

"I'll be leaving now. Goodbye, Joshua" Jeonghan bid his goodbye

 _'Please don't call me because once you do I might not be able to leave you.'_ Jeonghan said in his thoughts.

Joshua was left speechless. He did not expect for Jeonghan to give up easily, he did not expect Jeonghan to leave him. While Joshua is being lost in his thoughts he got a message from Wonwoo

From: Wonwoo

_How did it went? I hope it went well._

Joshua is now in crying mess as he is typing his reply to Wonwoo

To: Wonwoo

_He left. He did not even let me explain. Where are you? Can I see you?_

From Wonwoo:

_Condo. Come here._

Joshua quickly wiped his tears and went to Wonwoo's condo. 'Ganon ba ako kadaling iwan?' Iyan ang tanong na naka ukit sa isip ni Joshua. _'But, I guess it's better this way. Pagpahingahin muna ang mga pusong nagugulohan bago pa lumaki ang 'di pag kakaintindihan.'_

As soon as Wonwoo opened his door, he immediately hugged Joshua, he also kept apologizing at sinisisi niya ang sarili niya sa nangyari sa bestfriend niya. But Joshua told him not to blame himself. Lahat ng nangyari ay may dahilan. He just wished that Jeonghan let him explain before reacting that way, pero di niya naman masisi yung tao kasi napangunahan lang din siguro si Jeonghan ng takot. Takot na baka tapusin ni Joshua yung relasyon nila, kaya ayun pinangunahan nalang niya. 

The whole night Joshua just keeps on crying until he fell asleep.

\--- M A J O R F A S T F O R W A R D ---

  
Five years later...

Sa loob ng limang taon, Wonwoo got promoted as the Head medtech ng hospital na pinag trabahoan niya. While Joshua decided to proceed sa pagiging doctor. But even though busy na silang dalawa sa mga buhay nila, they always make sure to make time for each other. 

On the other side, Jeonghan left the country 3 years ago. Joshua and Wonwoo never heared anything about Jeonghan, ang alam lang nila ay nag resign ito sa hospital nag pinagtrabahoan niya at nag decide na mag bakasyon muna sa ibang bansa. 

_Sa loob ng limang taon, maliban sa kanilang work life, wala masyadong pinagbago._

"Kumusta pagiging studyante mo?" natatawang tanong ni Wonwoo kay Joshua na ngayon ay nag-aaral para sa kaniyang exams. "If nag babalak ka lang na inisin at gulohin ako, go out." Joshua said habang di pa rin inaalis ang tingin sa kaniyang libro. 

"joke lang, bub. You've been studying since last night uy. You haven't even had a proper meal. Gusto mo lutoan kita?" the older offered which made Joshua look at him in a very cute way. "Yes, please" Joshua pleads with matching puppy eyes pa. _'pota'_ mura ni Wonwoo sa isipan niya. And so, Wonwoo went to the kitchen to cook for Joshua. 

"Bub, come here na. Iwan mo muna yang mga libro mo, kain ka muna." aya ni Wonwoo while preparing for their food. "Coming, bub"

Wonwoo and Joshua are just silently eating their food, then suddenly Wonwoo's phone rang. He immediately picked up his phone to answer the call. While Joshua just continued eating, poor baby mukhang super gutom.

After 5 minutes, nakabalik na si Wonwoo sa kitchen at nakitang niya na tapos ng kumain si Joshua. 

"I did not ligpit your pinagkainan kasi baka 'di ka pa tapos mag-eat" Joshua said while washing his own dishes. "Okay. By the way, tumawag yung wedding coordinator, bub. Gusto niya raw makipag kita mamaya, sama ka? Labas labas rin ng condo mo minsan uy." the older nagged.

"Nah, I need to finish my readings. After exams na ako magpapa ka busy diyan. For now, focus muna ako dito." Joshua said as he walks back into the living room, probably to go back to studying. "hay nako. Do you want me to bring you anything? May ipapabili ka ba?" Wonwoo asked as he prepares himself to leave. "Iced americano lang. Thanks" the younger answered.

"Okay bye alis na ako" 

\---

"Sige, thank you for the updates. I'll see you next week, Ji!" Wonwoo said as he prepares himself to leave, he still needs to buy Joshua an iced americano. "No, problem, man. Make sure to bring your fiance next time so that I can ask for his ideas and opionions" Jihoon said, "masyadong busy eh but yeah I'll bring him next time. Good bye, Ji!" Wonwoo bid his goodbye to his wedding coordinator slash childhood friend, Jihoon. 

Pagpasok ni Wonwoo sa cafe ay bigla nalang siyang napabuntong hininga ng makita ang mataas na linya ng mga costumers. Uuwi na sana siya pero ng ma alala niya ang nakakaawang mukha ni Joshua ay napagdesisyonan niyang maghintay nalang. Just a little sacrifice for the future doctor. ( _you wish you were Joshua huh :P_ )

After almost 10 minutes of waiting, it's finally Wonwoo's turn to order.

"A latte and blueberry cheesecake for dine in, and one iced americano and chocolate cake for take out, please. Thank you" Wonwoo politely ordered, "That's a total 549 php, sir. Your order will be ready in less than 15 minutes. May I ask for your name, sir? So that we can call you if your order is ready" the employee asked, "Wonwoo" the latter said as he hands the payment. "Thank your for giving the exact amount, sir" "You're welcome".

After paying, Wonwoo looked around the cafe to find an empty seat. He found an empty seat near the window and so he sat there.

As he waits for his name to be called, he decided to read the book that he's been reading these past few days. Walang pakialam si Wonwoo sa ingay ng cafe, for now it's just him and his book. Napatigil lang si Wonwoo sa pagbabasa ng narinig niyang tinatawag ang isang pamilyar na pangalan.

_Jeonghan._

Wonwoo quickly scanned the whole cafe to find the owner of that name. He needs to make sure that its the same Jeonghan he knows. His eyes stopped scanning the cafe as he spots the owner of that name. _He's really here. Jeonghan is really here._

As you all might not know, Jeonghan and Wonwoo know each other even way before Joshua and Wonwoo became friends. Naging mag k-klase sila sa highschool kasama si Seungcheol at Jihoon. Nagka hiwa-hiwalay lang nung nag college na. But, Wonwoo did not honestly know na boyfriend ni Joshua si Jeonghan that time. Paano niya nalaman? You'll know soon.

For now, kailangan niyang makausap si Jeonghan. 

Nang makita niyang pabalik na si Jeonghan sa upoan niya hindi na siyang nag aksaya ng oras para kausapin ito. 

"Kuya Jeonghan.." tawag ni Wonwoo kay Jeonghan

Halata sa mata nito ang gulat ng makita ulit ang isa sa mga kaibigan niya noon. Pero agad rin nawala ang gulat sa kaniyang mukha at napalitan ito ng seryosong tingin. "Wonwoo" sabi nito.

"C-can we talk?" the younger nervously asked, "sure, but I can't stay long. I had to go back to the hospital" Jeonghan answers with a smile on his face, obviously trying not to make the situation awkward.

"uhm alam kong it's been five years but I still want to apologize to what happened back then. I really did not mean to cause any damage sa relasyon niyo ni Joshua. I'm really sorry, Kuya. If only you gave Joshua a chance to exp--" hindi na pinatapos ni Jeonghan si Wonwoo sa pag sasalita, "Okay na yun, Wons. Limang taon na rin naman. I just want the both of you to be happy. No need to say sorry. Everything happens for a reason. I would also like to thank you dahil di ka pumasok sa relasyon namin para sirain kami. I could only imagine your pain habang pinapakinggan si Joshua na nag k-kwento about sa relasyon namin." Jeonghan said.

"Wag na natin yun pag-usapan *laughs*. Anyways, kumusta ka na? kumusta na kayo? Tagal ko rin nawala sa pinas" mabilis na pinalitan ni Jeonghan ang topic nila dahil alam niyang kapag patuloy nila iyong pag usapan baka ay bumalik pa lahat ng sakit na naramdaman niya noon.

"Okay lang naman ako, Kuya. Okay lang din naman si Joshua. He's actually studying medicine right now. Ikaw kuya? How are you? kwento ka naman. Na-miss kita, na-miss ka namin" the latter said na para bang may iba pang kahulogan ang sinabi niya. 

"I'm good! Masyado akong nawili sa US kaya hindi ako nakabalik agad. I'm glad to hear that he's taking up medicine, akala ko di na siya mag p-proceed eh. Tanda ko pa noon, halos araw-araw ko siyang kinukulit kasi I can really see a potential in him. Na-miss ko rin kayo. Catch up tayo nila Jihoon next time." aya ni Jeonghan, "By the way, may balita na ba kayo kay Cheol? halos mag s-sampong taon ko na yun di nakita. Buhay pa ba yun?" pabirong tanong ni Jeonghan.

"buhay pa naman kuya. masamang damo yun eh" maikling sagot ni Wonwoo kay Jeonghan habang tumatawa. "Uy kuya andito na rin naman tayo, if okay lang sayo invite kita sa kasal namin" sabi ni Wonwoo which earned a small smile from Jeonghan "yeah sure. I would love to go" Jeonghan answered

"Saang hospital ka nag t-trabaho kuya? So that I can send an invitation card," the younger asked. "St. Mark's pero no need to send me an invatation. Just text me the motif and the details so that I can fix my schedule. Here's my number" Jeonghan handed his phone to Wonwoo so that the latter can save it. "Okay, Kuya. Sorry for taking up too much of your time." the younger once again apologized.

"It's okay. It was nice seeing you again. Tinatawag na yata pangalan mo. I also need to leave, may o-operahan pa ako mamaya. Bye, Wons!" paalam ni Jeonghan at tuloyan na ngang umalis. Di namalayan ni Wonwoo na sa pag-alis ni Jeonghan ay napa hinga siya ng sobrang lalim. 

Pagkatapos kunin ni Wonwoo ang kaniyang order he decided to just bring all of the foods sa condo ni Joshua and doon nalang kumain. Maraming siyang ike-kwento ngayon. 

///

"Joshua Hong, here's your request plus chocolate cake yan," bungad agad ni Wonwoo ng makarating siya sa condo ni Joshua.

"Tagal mo naman. Muntik na akong makatulog kakahintay sa kape ko. Thanks" diretsong sabi ni Joshua.

"Shu, pwede stop ka muna mag study? I need to tell you something

" Wonwoo's face suddenly became serious kaya napa tigil si Joshua sa pag babasa. "what's with the serious face? I'm getting nervous" sambit ni Joshua.

"I'll go straight to the point, Shua. I saw Kuya Jeonghan at the cafe earlier. He's back." Wonwoo stared at Joshua's face probably looking at what would be the older's reaction and when he got nothing except from Joshua's shocked face, the younger continued talking, "I asked for his forgiveness kanina pero grabe sobrang bait niya, he said na kalimutan na ang nangyari and that everything happens for a reason. He even asked about you."

Wonwoo thought that Joshua's shocked eyes can't get any bigger but he thought wrong. Joshua's eyes right now if on full shocked mode. 

"W-what did he ask about me?" stuttering, Joshua asked Wonwoo the important thing. lol. "sa dami kong sinabi yan talaga napansin mo," Wonwoo pouts, visibly sulking but proceeds to answer Joshua's question.

"He asked kung kumusta ka and I said that you entered med school. He said that he's glad na you actually followed your dream which is to become a doctor. He's currently working at St. Mark's Hospital." tuloy-tuloy na sabi ni Wonwoo habang busy sa pag s-slice ng cheesecake niya. Napatigil lang ito sa pag hiwa ng hindi pa rin umiimik si Joshua  
"Hoy Joshua Hong okay ka lang ba? Do you want water, bub?" Wonwoo was about to get up when he saw Joshua shakes his head. "Yun lang ba sinabi niya?" the older asked, wishing for something more but got disappointed when Wonwoo nodded. 

"I actually invited him to go sa wedding. I hope you don't mind." Wonwoo said as he took a sip of his espresso. "WHAT?" Joshua shouts which made Wonwoo choked from his coffee.

"What the hell? You don't have to fcking shout!" the younger nagged while wiping the spilled coffee on his mouth and clothes. "I'm sorry I got shocked. Why would you do that? Why would you invite him without asking me?" Joshua blurted out.

"I want him to attend the wedding. Whether you like it or not. Akala ko ba naka move on ka na?" Wonwoo said in a stern voice. "fuck you" Joshua said and left the kitchen to continue studying, he just hopes he can still focus after what Wonwoo said. And unfortunately, Joshua ended up sleeping the whole night because he can't focus anymore.

///  
ONE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING

One day before the wedding, Wonwoo realizes that he haven't told Jeonghan about the details of the wedding and so he texted him.

To: Kuya Jjong

_Kuya, the wedding is tomorrow, it will be held sa Cathedral at 3pm. Just wear any kind of black suit. See you!_

A minute later he recieves a reply from his Kuya Jeonghan,

From: Kuya Jjong

_Okay, Wons! See you._

"Bub! pupunta si Kuya Han bukas. Handa mo sarili mo" sigaw ni Wonwoo habang nag-aayos ng mga gamit para bukas. "I really hate you." inis na sagot ni Joshua habang sinusukat ang kanyang suit para bukas. 

_'kaya ko na ba siyang makita ulit?'_

_'_ _calm your ass, Joshua. Hindi mo na mahal si Jeonghan, right?'_

 _'_ _Si Wonwoo isipin mo, mas importante si Wonwoo'_

 _'Act normal lang dapat lalo na sa pag lakad sa aisle'_ masyado yatang nabulabog si Joshua sa mga pwedeng mangayari bukas, hindi man lang niya namalayan na naka-alis na pala si Wonwoo sa condo niya. Joshua just sighed. _Kaya ko 'to_

///

  
W E D D I N G D A Y

Everyone in the church are busy, some are finding a good seat, some are taking pictures, some are fixing their bows and ties, and some are taking care of the guests. 

Jihoon keeps on instructing his team about the flow of the wedding, he makes sure that everything is perfect, because this is the first wedding that he coordinated. He doesn't actually coordinate weddings because this is actually not his job, but his friends knows that he have the capacity to do it so they begged him and so he gave in. He promised to himself that this will be the last time.

After checking everything, Jihoon walked towards Wonwoo to ask where is Joshua, which the older answered "they're on their way. malapit lang din naman ang hotel dito kaya baka nasa labas na sila"

That's Jihoon's cue to inform his team that the other groom and the best man is on their way. As soon as Jihoon said that everyone starts to get busy again. Final touch up and all. 

After 10 minutes, Jihoon's assistant informed him that the groom is already waiting outside, he immediately gave the choir a sign to start the music.As the music starts echoing inside the whole church the ring bearer, flower girls, grooms' men, and best man have reached the altar. Right now it is Wonwoo's turn to walk down on the aisle. 

Honestly, Wonwoo did not imagine this to happen. Sabi niya sa sarili niya noon, he will rather choose to travel around the world than settle down and have a family. At mas lalo siyang nawalan ng gana sa pagpapa kasal, when Joshua told him that he's already taken. 

Oo, aaminin niya, na kahit noon ayaw niyang ikasal, naisip niya rin na KUNG ikakasal man siya gusto niya ay kay Joshua lang. Joshua was his first love and his first heartbreak. 

But then sobrang mapaglaro ang buhay.

Look at him now, walking down on the aisle feeling so happy and contented that finally he's marrying his true love. 

As soon as Wonwoo reached the altar, he immediately looked at the closed door. Once that door opens, his soon-to-be husband will be walking down on the aisle. Damn even just by thought of it, naiiyak na si Wonwoo. _We've come a very long way, My Love_

Wonwoo got distracted by the song that's playing right now - You're still the one - but as soon as the door starts to open he can't take off his eyes on his ever so gorgeous soon-to-be husband.

_Looks like we made it_  
_Look how far we've come, my baby_  
_We might've took the long way_  
_We knew we'd get there someday..._

His groom is wearing a white suit with a touch of small diamonds and other blings which makes him look so expensive. Damn Wonwoo can't believe he's marrying such elegant person. 

When the latter arrives in front of Wonwoo he can't help but praise his beauty, "You're so beautiful, Love" he said as he kissed the latter's hand. "And so are you, Wons. We're finally getting married" his groom replied. His love. His one and only. His almost TOTGA.

_His Seungcheol_

How did it happen? hmmm

\---

FIVE YEARS AGO

"Wonwoo, I like you, too" Joshua said as he broke the silence, "No, I liked you. There was that specific point in my life where I learned to acknowledge my feelings for you. But pinigilan kong lumalim because just like you, natakot ako." 

"Hindi ko rin in-assume na gusto mo rin ako kasi we've been friends since 1st year kaya akala ko that's just how you treat your friends. Pero alam mo, Wons, I did not regret my decision na wag sabihin sayo. Kasi alam mo sabi nila, some feelings are better unsaid.." Joshua walked towards Wonwoo and held his hand, "Joshua.."

"Alam mo, Wons. I am very much thankful na naging parte ka ng buhay ko, you're one of the reasons kung bakit narating ko lahat ng ito. We were each other's pillar. We helped each other a lot of times. I appreciate your feelings, Won. I am very much overwhelmed that someone like you likes me. Pero Wons I think it's better if we stay friends. May mga tao talagang pinagtagpo pero di tinadhana and I guess were one of them. I like you pero hanggang kaibigan lang. Sobrang mahal na mahal ko si Jeonghan and I want to spend the rest of my life with him" Joshua proudly said.

"Jeonghan... you mean Yoon Jeonghan?" Wonwoo asked, "Yes. He mentioned na you guys were highschool friends. He's also sorry for not telling you." the older answered.  
"No, don't be sorry ano ba kayo. Thank you for telling me all of this, Shua. I'm glad you did the right thing kasi nahanap mo na yung taong mamahalin ka ng sobra sobra. Kilala ko yan si Kuya Han napakabait at maalaga niyan. I guess we're really better off as bestfriends." Wonwoo said while smiling, walang bahid ng bitterness. Pure happiness for his bestfriend who found the right person to love. 

"Thank you rin for being honest with me, Wons." Joshua said and hugged Wonwoo. You cannot blame Wonwoo if he's hurting right now but he knows that someday he won't feel this pain anymore. He just needs time to heal. 

"I have to go now hinahanap na ako ni Han. I know nasasaktan ka ngayon di naman ako bobo. So if you want to stay away from me then go basta bumalik ka. You're still my bestfriend after all" sabi ni Joshua ng makita niyang naiiyak nanaman si Wonwoo

"I won't leave. Kaya kong mag move on ng hindi lumalayo sayo. Wag mo 'kong hinahamon" pabirong sabi ni Wonwoo which made Joshua laugh.

"yeah right. I'll go now." and then Joshua left. 

That night, Wonwoo let out all his feelings. Iyak lang siya ng iyak but the next morning he felt better para bang nabunotan ng tinik ang puso niya. Ang gaan sa pakiramdam pag wala ka ng tinatago

THREE DAYS LATER

Wonwoo recieved a message from Joshua saying that he will tell Jeonghan about what happened because he does not want to hide anything from Jeonghan.   
Honestly, Wonwoo was kinda nervous because he doesn't know how Jeonghan would react. But he knows how good of a person Jeonghan is. 

Few hours later he texted Joshua to check on him. He wanted to know how it went. After reading Joshua's reply, he immediately stood up from his bed and read Joshua's reply again. He cannot believe that Jeonghan did that. How could Jeonghan leave Joshua without even listening to his side. Ang unfair lang. 

When Joshua arrived at the younger's condo, he immediately hugged him. Seeing Joshua crying broke his heart. Wonwoo spent the night comforting Joshua.

Ang hirap alagaan ng isang broken hearted na Joshua napakatigas ng ulo. Ayaw kumain, bumangon sa higaan, at kahit maligo or magbihis man lang ayaw. Kinailangan pa talaga niyang tawagin lahat ng kaibigan nila para pwersahin si Joshua na kumain dahil sobrang payat na niya. They even tried calling Jeonghan pero di na siya ma contact. Tangina lang.

"Tangina Joshua Hong next time wag ka na mag jowa. Ang hirap mong alagaan pag broken hearted ka. Pag talaga nakita ko yang Jeonghan mo sisipain ko yan" inis na sabi ni Wonwoo

"Hoy don't you dare do that. He did lang naman what think was right. I can't blame him. At 'di na talaga muna ako mag jo-jowa no. I've decided to pursue medicine. Mag do-doctor muna ako bago lumandi ulit." sagot naman ni Joshua

"at ikaw!" sigaw ni Joshua habang nakaturo ang daliri kay Wonwoo, "oh ano nanaman?" nakataas kilay na tumingin si Wonwoo kay Joshua

"Don't mind my lovelife nga. You should mind your own, you're not getting any younger Wons. It's time for you to find someone to love. Please mag move on ka na sa akin" pabirong sabi ni Joshua habang kumakain ng strawberries

"Alam mo ikaw na nga tong tinulongan ikaw pa may ganang sabihin yan. At excuse you, wala pa akong panahon sa mga jowa jowa na yan. I'm busy sa work no." depensa ni Wonwoo. "Whatever" sungit naman na sagot ni Joshua.

After almost one year, Wonwoo finally moved on from Joshua. And Joshua,,, He's getting there. At least that's what he thinks.

On the same year, Wonwoo decided to clear things out with Seungcheol. THAT was his original plan. 

But when they met up, Seungcheol asked him if they could try to work things out. The older said that if it won't go well then it's the universe saying that they're really not meant for each other. 

"Not asking you when we were still highschool was a good choice. Maybe that wasn't the right time. I'm not saying na ito na ang tamang oras, but I hope it is. I'm not forcing you to love me, I just want you to at least let me love you. But if you don't like the idea I will respect your decision" Seungcheol said hoping that Wonwoo will agree.

_Hindi pwedeng hintay lang, dapat may action rin ako - Seungcheol (1995~)_

From then on, Wonwoo and Seungcheol decided to date. Fortunately, Wonwoo learned to love everything about Seungcheol. And after 3 years of dating they decided to tie the knot. 

Grabe din yung pinagdaanan ng dalawa, there was a certain point of their dating stage where they almost gave up. Pero ginawa nila yung instrumento to strengthen their relationship.

\---

BACK TO PRESENT

_Reception_

  
Joshua got disappointed when he didn't see Jeonghan at the church pero inisip niya na lang na baka may emergency at baka susunod lang siya sa reception. ' I'm sure he won't miss this chance to attend his two old friends' wedding ' he thought.

Wala siyang masyadong kilala sa mga bisita nina Wonwoo and Seungceol kaya nasa gilid lang siya, silently waiting for Jeonghan to show up. 

Habang busy siyang kumakain bigla siyang nilapitan ni Wonwoo na may lungkot sa mga mata nito, "Why do you look sad? What happened?" Joshua asked "Bub, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Mukhang na-misunderstood yata ni Kuya Jjong yung pinag usapan namin last time" sabi ni Wonwoo habang naka kamot sa ulo nito. 

"What are you saying? 'di ko gets, bub" halata sa boses ni Joshua na nagugulohan ito, "Akala niya yata tayo yung ikakasal. It's my fault kasi di ko sinabi na si Seungcheol papakasalan ko. He even asked me about Seungcheol pero sinabi ko lang na he's okay pero 'di ko sinabi na he's my fiance. I am so sorry, Bub" paliwanag ni Wonwoo. 

"Paano mo naman na sabi na he misunderstood?" tanong ni Joshua na ngayon ay di alam kung matatawa ba siya, maiinis, or malulungkot. "He texted me. Hindi niya daw kayang makita kang ikasal sa iba. He even said na he's happy for us. Ipapadala na lang daw niya yun gift niya. Gago bub anong gagawin ko" natatarantang tanong ni Wonwoo kay Joshua. 

"Ask him where he is right now. Don't tell him na ako nag-utos sayo. I just need to check something. Dali!" Wonwoo immediately get his phone from his pocket and messaged Jeonghan. He also called Seungcheol para lumapit sa kanila for extra support. 

A minute later, Jeonghan texted Wonwoo back

From: Kuya Jjong

_Hospital._

Maikling sagot nito which is very understandable sa situation niya ngayon. Agad namang sinabi ni Wonwoo kay Joshua ang sagot nito. 

"I have to go. Wonwoo and Seungcheol, I am very happy for the both of you. I hope you guys will love each other forever. For now, I think it's time for me to face my own love problems and hopefully maayos ang dapat matagal ng inayos. May you both have a happy honeymoon. I love you both! Enjoy the rest of the night bye!" nag mamadaling paalam ni Joshua.

_My Love, let's stop running away from each other._  
_We lost a lot of time already._  
_Sana ako pa rin. Kasi para sa akin, ikaw pa rin._

Yan lang ang nasa isip ni Joshua as he drives to a very familiar place. A place he once called his home, their home.

Joshua arrived at their condo thank god Jeonghan did not change the passcode so he was able to come inside. It's still the same. It still feels like home. It even smells a lot like Jeonghan. Tangina mas lalo niya tuloy na-miss. 

Looking inside the condo, mukhang doon pa rin tumitira si Jeonghan. Habang hinihintay niyang dumating si Jeonghan, he decided na mag ikot-ikot muna. When Joshua opened the fridge he got shocked at the amount of unhealthy foods na naka store doon. 

"How come a doctor have a lot of unhealthy foods stored in his fridge?" pabulong na sabi ni Joshua sa sarili niya

"He even have beers what the hell."

"Is he even eating healthy foods?" Joshua just keeps on talking to himself.

As Joshua inspects every part of the frigde he just get more disappointed. 

"Him being alive up until this day is a miracle. I swear to god" Joshua said.

Masyado yatang naka focus si Joshua sa fridge to the point na hindi niya namalayang may tao na pala sa likod niya. Taong di inaasahan na makikita si Joshua sa condo niya. Taong tila ba naging bato habang tinititigan ang naka talikod na lalaki.

"Joshua..." said the voice that Joshua missed the most.

Joshua got shocked when he heared his voice. He doesn't know what to do. He can't even turn around and look at him.

 _'fck Joshua umayos ka'_ he said to himself.

In just a snap they find themselves devouring each other. Yakap lang dapat yun eh, yun lang dapat yung gagawin ni Joshua but you can't blame him if he initiated something bolder. He missed Jeonghan so much. The warmth that Jeonghan's hugs provided feels so fcking amazing. Feels a lot like home.

After their 5 minutes of make out session, Jeonghan pulled away as he remembers that today was supposed to be Wonwoo and Joshua's wedding. Disappointment is visible in Joshua's eyes when Jeonghan stopped kissing him. 'He's pouting fck' sabi ni Jeonghan sa sarili niya

"why did we stop?" Joshua asked looking at Jeonghan with his puppy eyes.

"Why are you here? I t-thought..." Jeonghan can't finish his words, he can't say those words. Masakit.

"oh... Before I start explaining can you like promise me na you'll let me finish talking? don't react muna pwede? I don't want us to make the same mistakes again" Joshua said while holding Jeonghan's hands. "okay. promise" Jeonghan replied.

So Joshua explained how Jeonghan misunderstood everything and that he's dumb for not listening to him 5 years ago but he have his own mistakes too. Jeonghan can't believe that he wasted 5 years just because of that impulsive-dramatic decision of his. He hated himself for like 5 minutes. 

"Damn all those wasted time. I even resigned and went to US for what? for being a clown I guess" Jeonghan murmured. He then looked at Joshua's eyes down to his lips. He once again claimed his Joshua's lips.

"I'm sorry, baby." Jeonghan told him in between their kisses. 

Jeonghan pulls away, held Joshua's cheeks and apologized once again

"I'm really sorry, Shua. I can't imagine the pain I caused you just because of my dumb decisions. I'm sorry that I doubted your love. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for leaving you. And I'm sorry for being an asshole" Jeonghan did not even realized that he's already crying.

Joshua is now smiling as he wipes Jeonghan's tears. "Shhh it's fine now, Love. I was also at fault for not explaining it well. We were both hurt by our dumbness I guess" the younger said.

"Thank you for being patient with me. I don't think I deserve your goodness, Shua yet you're still here. You came back" Jeonghan said as he hugged Joshua, "thank you for coming back".

"Promise me Jeonghan that as we restart our relationship, we will be more mature this time." Joshua said with a hope in his eyes, "I promise, baby. This time I will do everything to be a better boyfriend and hopefully to be a best husband" Jeonghan answered and they seal it with a kiss.

That night /and maybe day/ binawi nina Jeonghan at Joshua lahat ng oras na nasayang nila. They were all over each other. They made love again and again. _lumpohan._

"Baby, may plano ka bang pisain ako?" Jeonghan asked Joshua na ngayon ay nakahiga /more like nakapatong/ sa dibdib ni Jeonghan. 

"shhh quiet ka. I'm trying to sleep here. I'm tired" Joshua answered as he burried his face into Jeonghan's wide chest. He looks like a koala.

"May class ka ba bukas, baby?" Jeonghan asked while carresing Joshua's back "Wala and if meron man, I won't attend. My bumbum hurts" reklamo ni Joshua

"I'm sorry. I just missed you so much" Jeonghan apologized and kissed Joshua on the forehead.

"I love you, Shuji" the older said.

"I love you, too, Jjong" the younger replied.

And so he just let Joshua sleep on top of him. Jeonghan's other hand played with Joshua's hair and the other one was wrapped around Joshua's waist until both of them fell asleep.

\---

"JEON WONWOO KINGINA MO!" sigaw ni Jeonghan kay Wonwoo ng pumasok ito sa condo nina Jeonghan.

Tinawanan lang siya ni Wonwoo at Seungcheol habang nilapag nila ang kanilang dalang pagkain sa lamesa. "Sorry na nga. May kasalanan ka rin sakin kuya. Pucha hirap alagaan niyang jowa mo pag broken hearted. Bigla akong naging tatay walangya" reklamo ni Wonwoo kay Jeonghan

"oh nakapag practice kana palang maging tatay eh. Cheol bigyan mo na nga to ng anak" pabirong sabi ni Jeonghan na dahilan ng pagka-samid ni Seungcheol.

"Siraulo ka, Jjong" sagot ni Cheol habang nainom ng tubig

"Quiet nga kayo! I'm studying here." sita ni Joshua sa kanilang tatlo which made them quiet

"Sorry po, baby doc. Love you" Jeonghan said and gave Joshua a flying kiss na inilagan ni Joshua. "tss love you, too" sagot naman nito

"YOWN! marupok" Seungcheol teased.

After eating their lunch, the four of them decided to watch a movie pero 'di nagtagal tinigil rin nila at napagdesisyonan na uminom nalang ng beer habang nag k-kwentuhan.

"Grabe no? Who would have na ganito mangyayari sa atin" Seungcheol said as he took a sip of his beer, "Oo nga. Dami nating pinag daanan. Pero dahil lang din dun nahanap natin yung destinasyon natin" Wonwoo replied and looked at Seungcheol with full of love and adoration and Seungceol just smiled back.

"Siguro rin 'di pa yun ang tamang oras namin ni Shuji. Siguro paraan yun ng universe para sabihin sa amin na tumigil muna at mag focus muna sa sarili namin" sabi naman ni Jeonghan habang ina-alala ang mga nangyari noon. "Siguro nga. We needed time to grow up. Masyado pa kaming immature non. Maybe dahil we were each other's first boyfriend kaya medjo nahirapan" pag segunda naman ni Joshua.

_Sa lahat ng pinagdaanan nilang apat na pagtanto nila na sa pag-ibig hindi pwede ang dire-diretso lang. Hindi pwedeng puro saya lang._

_There will always be chaos, pain, hurt, doubts, and insecurities in between._

_In between love and happiness there is sadness._

_In between love and calmness there is chaos._

_In between love and trust there are doubts._

_In between pure love and contentment there are insecurities._

_The process of becoming happy may not be easy but I promise you, it will be all worth it._

end.

**Author's Note:**

> A kudos and comments will be highly appreciated.   
> I may or may not write Seungcheol and Wonwoo's story.


End file.
